


A Wolf's Love is for life

by NightEyEsDW



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, F/F, F/M, G!P Lena, Gen, Girl penis Lena, M/M, Multi, Other, Soulmates AU, SuperCorp, Werewolf Courting, Werewolf Mates, complicated and hard to tag, fight me, there can be a poly pair of 3 in a soulmate au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-10 14:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12301374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightEyEsDW/pseuds/NightEyEsDW
Summary: Lena is an alpha of her chosen family, but all hell breaks loose when Cadmus shows up to close to home. they take in survivors from a pack that fell victim to Lillian. struggling to fight back against the one who shamelessly commits mass genocide, and with their new found affection for their soulmates.orLena is to gay for her own good and always seems to get shot. Kara is as new as she was when she first became super girl but isn't super girl. just a hybrid of a wolf and vampire. (so cliche) Maggie loves to be a dork and Alex is always trying to ignore her until a new person comes along that catches both their eyes.Did I forget anything? I suck at descriptions and writing but I love wolves. I love baby Danvers and lil Luthor. and love the amount of sass coming from all the woman.G!P or girl penis is a thing. as male vaginas are. it's weird. don't like? don't read. after all, werewolves change to be compatible with their soulmates. they arent human. exept Lucy. Lucy IS human. and bad ass.





	1. My New Family

**Author's Note:**

> HEY ALL. this is a possible 3 chapter story. I want it to be more. but as a full time student and part time worker. I may find little time or motivation to finish this. encourage me enough, I may continue. XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELP ME OUT WITH CONSTRUCTIVE CRITZISISM?

Lena is a long lost descendant of wolf-kin on her birth mother's side and found out when she was 18. Her mother Lillian is a leader of the notorious nonhuman hunters know as Cadmus. Bent on exposing all non-humans and starting a nationwide ‘witch hunt’ before she goes after the world's nonhumans. And the moment she found out Lena was a wolf, she chained her up as a training dummy for new hunters, having no remorse for the actions. Lena's only friend Jess freed her and together they found a home in National City. Slowly building a pack from all struggling new wolves in an attempt to hide them from the fate she had suffered...or worse. Her pack is small but strong, and every month she drives them out to her cabin in New Hampshire to share in a pack activity every month for four days. Shedding there human skin for there wolf furs. Being sure to have a healthy amount of time as wolves or their bodies would be forced to change at random...This was their safe haven...  
Until...She stumbles over Kara and Alex who mysteriously showed up in her territory during the packs time with the moon, completely covered in blood. Their own blood and that of their own pack. They say others survived but went into hiding in National City. They had been the most recent victims of Lillian Luthor herself. Traumatized and unfamiliar with the human's culture do to her packs isolation, Kara struggles to restrain her strength. Lena is there every step of the way, guilt-ridden,  but what will kara think when she finds out Lena is also a Luthor. And will Kara be able to hide her own secret for long?  
   
    Lena’s POV:  
    “Lena, how could you do this to your family. After we took you in.” Lillian sneered at the shaking black wolf-pup in the corner. Lena didn’t know what had happened. She simply fainted during a hunt on the full moon like usual. And suddenly she had woke to her body ripping apart. She had screamed in agony as she tried to fight the pain. Bones snapping and rearranging themselves. She didn't even know what it was that was happening till her somewhat floppy ear drooped in her face...and she had a snout. She had already been whipped and beaten mercilessly by her mother.  
    “You let yourself get bitten, and you hid it from us. We would have given you an honorable death. One fit for a Luthor. But now, we will respond to your blatant disrespect with This…” she snapped her fingers, a few of young hunters lined up with crossbows and rifles. Some of those hunters had once called her a friend. But they all smiled, ready to play with their new pet. Lena was shaking to the bone, her wolf form was unstable as it is. She could barely stand on her wobbly legs let alone fight back. Her green eyes glossed over, this was it.  
A flash of light and a loud bang was the last thing she saw. The hunters shooting everywhere, landing a few hits on her rear left leg before she was broken from the chains and hauled off. A few moments later, her best friend Jess had laid her on the ground. Quick to stall her bleeding so they could run and not be so easily tracked.  
She was stumbling as fast as could while not using her injured leg. If she moved it again, it would surely bleed and leave a trail to where ever it was that Jess was guiding her too. Eager to leave her ‘mother’ and ‘friends’ in the dark.  
The lights of the city they came too were bright and made her eyes hurt as they strained. Her nose filled with the smells of the city. Various foods, pizza, Chinese, steak….steak. God was she hungry. Her stomach growled at her and her mind began to haze as she tried to sniff out the source. But jess quickly put a collar on her and drug her through the alleys to a garage that belonged to … somebody Jess kept secret. She had never seen this person before, but they smelled of metal, moss, and strawberries. It was a nice smell. One that calmed her from her shaken state of mind. The stranger was barely five foot tall. And had scruffy short hair. Her body was that of one you might see on a boxer. She wore basketball shorts and a sports bra. Her eyes had a dark clay red at the center that feathered out to green. They stared at each other for a moment before the woman extended a hand to the wolf. Taken aback, she warily eyed the extended hand only to smell something delightful. “It's venison jerky that isn't completely dried yet. Great for young wolves who need to chew on something OTHER than …. Well everything else in my shop. Please come in. we can clean your wounds properly and wait for you to shift back. Then I can properly stitch you up.”  
“Jace, can you keep her here until I figure out what to do?”  
“Gladly, whats her name?”  
“Lena Luthor”  
The woman’s eyes bulged and she looked like she was going to protest but she just dropped her head with a huff and rolled her shoulders.  
“That’s...unfortunate... She can stay for as long as needed, but I don't want that to be forever. I only just got out from under Cadmus's radar.”  
The woman’s soft-spoken voice was that of a scolding older sister...or was it more knowing.  
After she scarfed down the jerky, she felt woozy and faded into a more pleasant darkness this time.  
Lena woke to the sound of pounding on her door. Looking over to her nightstand, her alarm clock told her it was only 4:32 am.  
“Who the fuck wants me at this hour…” she grumbled to herself. Not normally one to swear, but she was definitely not a morning person. Even more so when she had stayed up late working rounds at the police station with Maggie.  
She untangled herself from her sheets with little motivation as she put on a large band tee-shirt with the large words NIGHTWISH over her chest. She never went to a concert. But she did enjoy the music.   
The pounding continued until she finally unlocked the door. Not saying a word but just glaring. “What, Winn?” she asked with her scratchy voice, not bothering to hide her irritation at the newest pup in her pack.  
“Oh! Um, I'm sorry alpha…” quick to interject “don't call me alpha... Lena is just fine.”  
“Right, Al..Mrs…..Lena. I was wondering how soon today we can leave for the cabin. Maggie and James are restless, and they just kinda barged into my own apartment and practically interrogated me about how I was turned… I’d much rather sleep in. I don't think they slept at all you know. It’s Kinda ………”  
Lena was zoning out as Winn rambled on but caught a glimpse of James and Maggie walking behind Winn and she couldn't help but smile. Shaking her head and sighing softly, she left the door open and let her pack fallow inside, they quickly helped themselves to any food that was stocked up.   
“You guys couldn't wait at least 3 more hours? I was sleeping” Lena whined. Not that her re-lived memories were something she wanted to dream about.  
“Oh come on, lil Luthor,” Maggie threw her arm around Lena’s shoulders. “we all can't sleep with the full moon making us uneasy in our own skin. I mean. It's not like I couldn't. I just didn't want to sleep. I wanted to drink with my family! And get some more of Jace's famous venison jerky. I can NEVER break my addiction to that stuff.”  
James sauntered over with an arm full of chips, jerky, and the leftover pizza Lena had in her fridge.  
Winn stayed off in the back not sure if he should join them on the couch.  
James looked back, quick to motion to the couch as Maggie flipped through the channels with her legs over Lena's lap and Lena waiting patiently for her pack to settle down with her. They always waited for her to take the first bight. It was a common rule among wolfkin. That the alpha of the pack chooses first. Lena never cared much. She just wanted to make sure what she put her name on didn't get taken. That was her only food-based rule. That and clean up your mess. The whole “alphas do everything first” annoyed her. She wanted everyone to be equal. No matter your wolf, if you were in this pack, you respected each other.   
“Winn, you don't need to sideline so much. Come join us.” lena said as she simply at a slice of pizza with funyon’s sprinkled all over the plain cheese. It was her fav lazy leftover meal. And Maggie teased endlessly. The highly esteemed alpha ate like a pregnant woman. Such an odd palate.  
    Winn settled between Maggie and James with bright smile.   
    Lena was happy her packmates trusted her to be the alpha. She learned all about being a wolf from Jace and Jace had been the one to start the pack in the first place, but she stepped down from her position as alpha since it requires keeping more than a couple wolves in line. She remains a sort of….second in command like Maggie, but she kept to herself in her garage. Lena remembered how strange it was to literally live inside a garage. She hardly used it for cars too. It was more of her art room. She welded metal pieces together and made metal sculptures….and she also slept, showered, and ate there...she actually put in a bathroom. And she refused to move in with Lena.  
    Jace had said she would join them this month at the cabin. Knowing full well Jace stays up till 3 am, she sent a text, and if she didn't respond in the next five hours The pack was going to wake her up on a house call.  
She texted a second time.  
Lena: make sure you bring any leftover jerky. My stash has been raided.  
Jace: Sure...but I’m keeping my share! You guys need to learn how to catch ur own damn deer. Oh! Oh! Do u have soda? If not, I can run by a gas station and be there in ten.  
Lena: no I don't drink that stuff. Not healthy. See you soon.  
Jace: . . . don't bash my caffeine. I hate coffee. Soda is my savior at this hour.  
“Jace should be here soon, she is picking up soda,” lena announced.   
“IT’S ABOUT DAMN TIME! She keeps running back to that lil workshop and hardly gets together for game night. We needa harass her more.” Maggie declared.  
“Agreed. She doesn't get out enough. We need to find her a girlfriend.” James said with a smirk on his face.  
“Who is Jace, is she a packmate too?” Winn questioned, one brow raised. He had thought he met everyone when he first showed.  
“ohhhhhh! You will love her, you will learn how to be a wolf from the beastie herself.” Maggie teased.  
“Don't let Jace hear you call her that.” Lena laughed.  
Life was finally calm now. Well. as calm as you can be with this pack... Her mother didn't find her. She had made a new life. Eight years of hard work and she had made a new family. She smiled as Maggie started filling Winn in. this was how she wants to live her life.

Until...She stumbles over Kara and Alex who mysteriously showed up in her territory during the packs time with the moon, completely covered in blood. Their own blood and that of their own pack. They say others survived but went into hiding in National City. They had been the most recent victims of Lillian Luthor herself. Traumatized and unfamiliar with the humans culture do to her packs isolation, Kara struggles to restrain her strength. Lena is there every step of the way, guilt ridden,  but what will kara think when she finds out Lena is also a Luthor. And will Kara be able to hide her own secret for long?

 

    Lena’s POV:

    “Lena, how could you do this to your family. After we took you in.” Lillian sneered at the shaking black wolf-pup in the corner. Lena didn’t know what had happened. She simply fainted during a hunt on the full moon like usual. And suddenly she had woke to her body ripping apart. She had screamed in agony as she tried to fight the pain. Bones snapping and rearranging themselves. She didn't even know what it was that was happening till her somewhat floppy ear drooped in her face...and she had a snout. She had already been whipped and beaten mercilessly by her mother.

    “You let yourself get bitten, and you hid it from us. We would have given you an honorable death. One fit for a luthor. But now, we will respond to your blatant disrespect with This…” she snapped her fingers, a few of young hunters lined up with crossbows and rifles. Some of those hunters had once called her a friend. But they all smiled, ready to play with their new pet. Lena was shaking to the bone, her wolf form was unstable as it is. She could barely stand on her wobbly legs let alone fight back. Her green eyes glossed over, this was it.

A flash of light and a loud bang was the last thing she saw. The hunters shooting everywhere, landing a few hits on her rear left leg before she was broken from the chains and hauled off. A few moments later, her best friend Jess had laid her on the ground. Quick to stall her bleeding so they could run and not be so easily tracked.

She was stumbling as fast as could while not using her injured leg. If she moved it again, it would surely bleed and leave a trail to where ever it was that Jess was guiding her too. Eager to leave her ‘mother’ and ‘friends’ in the dark.

The lights of the city they came too were bright and made her eyes hurt as they strained. Her nose filled with the smells of the city. Various foods, pizza, chinese, steak….steak. God was she hungry. Her stomach growled at her and her mind began to haze as she tried to sniff out the source. But jess quickly put a collar on her and drug her through the alleys to a garage that belonged to … somebody Jess kept secret. She had never seen this person before, but they smelled of metal, moss, and strawberries. It was a nice smell. One that calmed her from her shaken state of mind. The stranger was barely five foot tall. And had scruffy short hair. Her body was that of one you might see on a boxer. She wore basketball shorts and a sports bra. Her eyes had a dark clay red at the center that feathered out to green. They stared at eachother for a moment before the woman extended a hand to the wolf. Taken aback, she warily eyed the extended hand only to smell something delightful. “It's venison jerky that isn't completely dried yet. Great for young wolves who need to chew on something OTHER than …. Well everything else in my shop. Please come in. we can clean your wounds properly and wait for you to shift back. Then i can properly stitch you up.”

“Jace, can you keep her here until i figure out what to do?”

“Gladly, whats her name?”

“Lena luthor”

The woman’s eyes bulged and she looked like she was going to protest but she just dropped her head with a huff and rolled her shoulders.

“That’s...unfortunate... She can stay for as long is needed, but i don't want that to be forever. I only just got out from under Cadmus's radar.”

The woman’s soft spoken voice was that of a scolding older sister...or was it more knowing.

After she scarfed down the jerky, she felt woozy and faded into a more pleasant darkness this time.

Lena woke to the sound of pounding on her door. Looking over to her nightstand, her alarm clock told her it was only 4:32am.

“Who the fuck wants me at this hour…” she grumbled to herself. Not normally one to swear, but she was definitely not a morning person. Even more so when she had stayed up late working rounds at the police station with maggie.

She untangled herself from her sheets with little motivation as she put on a large band tee-shirt with the large words NIGHTWISH over her chest. She never went to a concert. But she did enjoy the music. 

The pounding continued until she finally unlocked the door. Not saying a word but just glaring. “What, Winn?” she asked with her scratchy voice, not bothering to hide her irritation at the newest pup in her pack.

“Oh! Um, i’m sorry alpha…” quick to interject “don't call me alpha... Lena is just fine.”

“Right, Al..Mrs…..Lena. i was wondering how soon today we can leave for the cabin. Maggie and james are restless, and they just kinda barged into my own apartment and practically interrogated me about how i was turned… I’d much rather sleep in. i don't think they slept at all you know. It’s Kinda an………”

Lena was zoning out as Winn rambled on but caught a glimpse of James and Maggie walking behind winn and she couldn't help but smile. Shaking her head and sighing softly, she left the door open and let her pack fallow inside, they quickly helped themselves to any food that was stocked up. 

“You guys couldn't wait atleast 3 more hours? I was sleeping” Lena whinned. Not that her re-lived memories were something she wanted to dream about.

“Oh come on, lil Luthor,” Maggie threw her arm around Lena’s shoulders. “we all can't sleep with the full moon making us uneasy in our own skin. I mean. It's not like I couldn't. I just didn't want to sleep. I wanted to drink with my family! And get some more of jace’s famous venison jerky. I can NEVER break my addiction to that stuff.”

James sauntered over with an arm full of chips, jerky, and the leftover pizza Lena had in her fridge.

Winn stayed off in the back not sure if he should join them on the couch.

James looked back, quick to motion to the couch as Maggie flipped through the channels with her legs over Lena's lap and Lena waiting patiently for her pack to settle down wit her. They always waited for her to take the first bight. It was a common rule among wolf kin. That the alpha of the pack chooses first. Lena never cared much. She just wanted to make sure what she put her name on didn't get taken. That was her only food based rule. That and clean up your mess. The whole “alphas do everything first” annoyed her. She wanted everyone to be equal. No matter your wolf, if you were in this pack, you respected each other. 

“Winn, you don't need to sideline so much. Come join us.” lena said as she simply at a slice of pizza with funyon’s sprinkled all over the plain cheese. It was her fav lazy leftover meal. And maggie teased endlessly. The highly esteemed alpha ate like a pregnant woman. Such an odd palate.

    Winn settled between maggie and james with bright smile. 

    Lena was happy her packmates trusted her to be the alpha. She learned all about being a wolf from Jace and Jace had been the one to start the pack in the first place, but she stepped down from her position as alpha since it requires keeping more than a couple wolves in line. She remains a sort of….second in command like maggie, but she kept to herself in her garage. Lena remembered how strange it was to literally live inside a garage. She hardly used it for cars too. It was more of her art room. She welded metal pieces together and made metal sculptures….and she also slept, showered, and ate there...she actually put in a bathroom. And she refused to move in with Lena.

    Jace had said she would join them this month at the cabin. Knowing full well Jace stays up till 3am, she sent a text, and if she didn't respond in the next five hours The pack was going to wake her up on a house call.

She texted a second time.

Lena: make sure you bring any leftover jerky. My stash has been raided.

Jace: Sure...but I’m keepin my share! You guys need to learn how to catch ur own damn deer. Oh! Oh! Do u have soda? If not, I can run by a gas station and be there in ten.

Lena: no I don't drink that stuff. Not healthy. See you soon.

Jace: . . . don't bash my caffeine. I hate coffee. Soda is my savior at this hour.

“Jace should be here soon, she is picking up soda.” lena announced. 

“IT’S ABOUT DAMN TIME! She keeps running back to that lil workshop and hardly gets together for game night. We needa harass her more.” maggie declared.

“Agreed. She doesn't get out enough. We need to find her a girlfriend.” james said with a smirk on his face.

“Who is Jace, is she a packmate too?” Winn questioned, one brow raised. He had thought he met everyone when he first showed.

“OHHhhhh, you will love her, you will learn how to be a wolf from the beastie herself.” maggie teased.

“Don't let Jace hear you call her that.” Lena laughed.

Life was finally calm now. Well. as calm as you can be with this pack... Her mother didn't find her. She had made a new life. Eight years of hard work and she had made a new family. She smiled as Maggie started filling Winn in. this was how she wants to live her life.


	2. When Cadmus Attacked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cadmus strikes to close to home, Kara finally shows up but is still new to combat. Lena gets shot In the ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS. I need all constructive criticism! and all the support to keep this fic alive and well. willing to work with others to drive this fic in a good direction.

Chapter 2.

They took the old Chevy Tahoe Jace had so they didn't need more than one driver, and everyone fit comfortably. Lena, of course, was made designated driver since she didn't drink beer and Jace wanted to nap in the back just behind the seat that James and Winn were in. they talked about how to shift without hurting much if at all, seeing as Winn has yet to have his 3rd shift. Maggie had done her best to try and pull Lena from her more serious demeanor in every way. Including looking at her with cross eyes. That did get a faint smile because it was absolutely childish. But Lena felt something was off about the day. Just a sense of wariness that washed over her. Like a voice on the wind. It had no word’s, just a feeling of dread. She tried to call herself superstitious but honestly, anything can happen. Especially with a Luthor like herself.

First, Jace felt wary herself but just brushed it off as another odd thing in her life. The thing that really bugged her, was Jess saying Lillian had cracked at the death of Lex, who tried to wipe out the pack of El. as much as Lena hurt hearing that her brother died, he disowned her the second he found out the truth about her, and with that, became obsessed with werewolves. He thought that they were trying to get close to him, to spy and kill. In the end, it was his undoing.

“Lena, did you even hear us? You just paced the turn to the cabins drive...are you alright?” Maggie was sure to have noticed how tense Lena was getting. Especially when she is so familiar with the drive here.

“Yes, I’m fine. You just woke me up way too early. I am going to take a nap when we get inside.” she announced with a monotone. Everyone bit their tongue because at this point, agitated or not. Lena would burn holes through them with a glare if they pushed her about her feelings. 

She turned them around and went down the long driveway that led through the forested front yard of theirs. Enough trees to block the view but not enough to prevent people from walking or even driving a car through the trees. “Alright, everyone gets your things and unpack. I’ll be in my room if anyone needs me. Jace, can you show Winn to his room?...Jace?”

They all look back to a very awkwardly positioned wolf who had drool dripping into her deep brown fur. Her eyes opened slowly with a groan, the color standing out against the dark markings on her face. her head was pressed hard against the wheel well and there was little space where her body wasn't covering. Curled up and on her back, with her tongue hanging out, she whined. She rolled over as much as the cramped space could allow her and faced the trunk, pulling at her personally built in trunk release.

“YOU CAN SHIFT QUIETLY?! How do you even do that?! How’d I not hear that? And I didn't know wolves could be a solid color with white socks?! This is so cool! Can you teach me your ways? Please? I’m a quick learner I swear!” Winn was basically gushing over Jace as she lazily dropped herself from the back of the SUV.

“Yeah, I’ll teach you, but first. Be quiet, I have a migraine. You fangirling over shifting is making it worse. Second, follow me, I’ll show you the room.” 

“You can talk...while not talking at all…” Winn whispered to himself. The look of Awe written all over his face.

“Oh my god. Yes, I can. We can. Wolves can’t speak like humans. Did you expect me to bob my head up and down to your questions earlier? You know what. Nevermind. Just follow me, pup.”

He followed in silence with his backpack and suitcase once he pulled it off the roof. The grumpy wolf trudged slowly into the open door of the cabin, but he didn't complain about her speed, thinking best to not make her more annoyed. He was thrilled. Grumpy women aside.

\-----

Lena was restless. Something was telling her that she should be somewhere. Like a silent cry for help. Every time she closed her eyes. It felt like a real call from someone just out of reach, and it made her nerves burn. She wanted to shift right now and run towards the river. She was wondering if anyone else could feel it.

“LENA!?” The large brown wolf anxiously trotted threw her door. “Tell me you feel that too, it's been a very long time since I have felt a call so strong. Something terribly wrong has happened and it feels like it's coming from beyond the river….far beyond it.”

“So it wasn’t just me.”

“No, you were right. We should answer the call. As a pack. But we can't take Winn if we leave. He has barely been a wolf, and would likely get hurt if this is a fight.”

“I will call everyone out to the yard, James will stay with Winn. Maggie and you are coming with me to find out what’s wrong.”

\-----

“Lena, whats happening?” Maggie was already stripped and wrapped in a soft blue towel. The wolf who was always ready to jump into action. It was one of the things that Lena loved about her. They had become the best of friends in the police academy, and everything they learned helped them find ways to blend wolves into society without giving much away about who they are. And the job provided the opportunity to find and stop rouges from going out on a rampage.

 

“Jace and I sensed something far into the woods that shouldn’t be there. It seems just past our territory but you are coming with us to check it out. James! I need you to stay with Winn and teach him how to shift and help him with basic combat. Something tells me we will really need all our skills honed in. I am not sure what has happened out there, but it's a person in desperate need, and our pack will always help out those in need sanctuary. If we bring back a wolf, I want them to feel welcomed, not smothered. Winn was smothered and survived you two…” James and Maggie shrunk a little bit at their behavior being scrutinized. “But this wolf is under great stress. We leave now.” Lena wanted this done with. The feeling of unease practically froze her joints stiff with worry. She showed no such thing to her pack mates, carrying herself with dignity as she dropped her own towel to shift. Black fur started to reveal itself, her body taking only a few seconds to completely shift. She has perfected the ability to summon her wolf at will. She stood on all for paws, looking over her solid black form, taking a second to appreciate how clean her coat always looked. Her mind felt more at ease but the calling was becoming unbearable, demanding action. She looked over to Maggie who was completing her shift. Her undercoat was a tan caramel color, and it blended in with the chocolate fur, her belly dusted with white.

 

“Follow me.” she shouted as she lurched forward. Her body moving seamlessly as she ghosted between the thick trees that led to the river.

“Jace, what’s that … what? Is that a call to arms?” Maggie was confused but felt the same chill that the others did. Feeling the urgency behind every nerve, she blazed the trail only a few feet from Lena. 

“In a way, yes, but it's something very few wolves can accomplish. Even fewer can use it over such a distance. however, it carries a voice like the Ancients. Must be an alpha given that the only wolves who can call like that are pack leaders.” Jace was keeping an eye out at the back of the pack, making sure she see’s any movement. 

Maggie let out a growl “ If that's the case, an Alpha make a call to arms only if the pack was being decimated, they are normally too proud to ask for anything.” 

This can’t end well, Lena said to  herself. “we need to scout before we confront anything.” 

They bounded through the forest, the scent of pine needles being replaced by smoke and...death. All the wolves in the area were relatively peaceful. Some would even join under the moon. This can't be a pack feud.

As if reading Lena's mind. “Cadmus…” Jace whispered, barely audible as they heard yelping and crying. Guns were being fired. That's when they heard it.

 

“I WANT EVERY LAST WOLF HERE ROUNDED UP AND PUT IN A LINE, WE WILL FIND THAT HALF BREED, HER ADOPTIVE PACK IS THE KEY. DO YOU HEAR THAT FREAK?”

“That voice...Lillian…” Lena was shaking. Not of fear, but of anger. She resented her mother. She left chaos everywhere she went. There were houses being burned in the clearing. As they snuck closer, a line of wolves all chained together and on their knees, two were just pups. Three Cadmus guards all holding their rifles like a makeshift firing squad. They quivered under the voice of Lillian, but she didn't. No, what she felt was the anger of her past bubbling to the surface. She was going to save these people and take them to safety. Even if it meant giving her life. The majority of these people were young kids, the pups were hardly eight years old. She has seen what her mother's done to prisoners, and for years, thought it was disgusting but did nothing. That ends now. She will not let anymore suffer under her adopted family.

“Jace, can you handle this?” She looked to her mentor, knowing full well why she has hidden from Cadmus. Their families had a history and gladly tortured Jace when she was around the age of these pups. All so she could get her parents to speak about the pack's whereabouts. It worked. And she slaughtered her parents in front of her, left her and completely wiped the Pack off the maps. That's when Jace broke free. But the mental toll on her was far greater. The fact that Jace was able to push past her seething anger for Lillian, and took care of Lena. a debt she still hasn't paid back. She knew Jace was ok, but they only had the three of them.

“I can manage. We need these pups to survive, and the others to fight with us. That redhead I knew from a while back. She was the one who dropped me in national city. She was hardly a year older than me at the time. I don't know the others, but I won’t let Lillian rattle me. I owe my life to Alex.”

“They are looking for someone, is she one of them?” Maggie piped in, looking at the redhead. Managing to catch eyes with each other. She whimpered. Not of fear, but of need. Desperation. 

“She is looking for my sister. I knocked her out and put her in a small underground room. It has an emergency exit a few yards to your six. The stone with red moss marks the entrance. Please take her and get her out of here.”

“Alex? We can’t leave you here.” Jace stepped forwards.

“We WON’T leave you here,” Lena said with authority in her voice. “Are you the one who called?”

“Called?” Alex had turned away. Not needing to look to talk. “I don't think any of us could do that without howling. Please hurry. Her name is Kara. Jace, she needs to be kept away from this woman at all costs.”

“Go, and Maggie, be ready to take out a few people if I can't draw them all away. I’m going to need you to find a way to get those people out of sight and released of the shackles. Then we will all finish these people or at the least get them on the run.” gazing past the flames that were burning the corpses of the pack, Lillian pulled out her pistol.

 

“Whatever you’re planning, Lena, I hope you know what you’re doing.” Maggie dropped her head lower in a full crouch, watching Lena stalk forwards to the corner of the building.

“It’s too bad. I would have spared you all If you turned over that hybrid. She is a danger even to you all. I mean look at what happened, your pack was destroyed because of her. Can’t you see the destruction she brings?” Lillian mocked, grabbing Alex by the chin. She snarled in response. 

“YOU are the dangerous one, you are the one who did this. Don’t think I’ll let you get away with calling her a freak either Bitch.” Alex spat blood on Lillian’s face which earned her a quick backhand.

“No, this happened because you didn't give her to us. We asked. And we don't take kindly to disrespect, Mutt. Where. Is. She.” Lillian gazed deep into her eyes. Trying to make the young Redhead yield to her. All she got was a chuckle.

Lillian cocked her pistol and lined up to shoot Alex point blank. That's when she heard a large Wolf charging her with a vicious snarl. Snapping at Lillian in an attempt to grab her pistol.

Guns blazed at her, but the only bullet that pierced her was the one her mother fired. Getting embedded in her shoulder. Her yelp made that much obvious to everyone. She was writhing in pain but her body stayed on track, taking the pistol all while knocking Lillian on her ass. Making a run for it in the opposite direction of Maggie. All but one guard took after her, out for blood like a hound chasing a wounded fox. Her blood was trailed and although she got out of sight quick, they were going to find her.

That was her signal. 

Maggie stealthily made her way to the unknowing guard and grabbed the back of his neck, quickly snapping it with a shake of her teeth. She shifted back, not giving any care to being nude. She searched his body and grabbed the key. Quick to release the pups first, then Alex and the other, much older one. She looks like she had a bad concussion.

“We have a cabin quite a few miles out, past the river. You can follow our sent back to it. You will likely find James, the Alpha, and Winn the omega. Tell them Lena sent you.” she spoke quickly to the redhead. Jace ran quickly behind them with a young Beta draped over her shoulders. she was solid white aside from the stripe of blonde gold from her nose to her hips, where it feathered out ever so slightly. She adjusted the wolf on her back slightly. The white fur was nearly blinding, it had almost a silver shine to it.

“Alex, take your sister, Maggie, escort her and take the one with the head injury on your back. The pups will follow you. I need to help Lena. and we can't come straight back. You are going to stay at the cabin for one hour at most. If we aren't there. Take everyone to my garage and treat them.”

“Are you sure? They can…”

“GO NOW!” she said as she let the white wolf slump off her shoulders and took off down the trail of blood. She needed to find Lena quick. She could smell the liquid silver in her blood and if she runs too long, she might not be able to live past it.

\-----------

 

She could feel the pain in her lungs and the soreness in her paws as she kept running, trying to make a turn back to make sure the others got out. She coughed up blood on accident, the taste of silver lingering on her tongue. Oh shit. Using her mind to reach out, to try and get an update. 

“Hello? Update? Anyone?” her voice seemed weak. Her mind felt stunted. Not able to utter much in anything coherent.

“Lena?! Start coming my way. I'll pick you up and carry. You just need to shift back once you get in my line of sight.”

“Ok..” Lena rasped. Feeling the fatigue hit her like a freight train. She clumsily made her way till a shot made it through her left flank. This one must have gone clear through because the blood was dripping quickly down her leg. Running on three legs she finally collapsed, seeing a flash of brown before the change took her and left her knocked out.

\------------

“Fucking HELL, this has got to stop happening. How many bullets are you going to take before you learn you aren't a bullet monkey!” Jace muttered.

Quickly she dragged the bleeding woman onto her back and ran like hell itself was riding on her heels. That wasn’t far off given what Lillian would do to them. In a matter of minutes. Her body robotically found itself just reaching the river. Carefully she swam across and started over again. She could only hope Lena would pull through, and that Maggie hasn’t left just yet.

 

\-------------

Kara woke to the noise of Alex arguing with someone. It sounded like a woman and a man, neither of which she was familiar with. But it ended the second the unfamiliar woman let out a menacing growl, trying a display of dominance over the man. Alex quietly looked over to her, her expression went from irritation to that of worry.

“Kara, are you alright? You were out for a long time.”

Quickly bubbling with anger from what had happened when Cadmus attacked, she snapped.

“Yeah, that tends to happen when you force me to take sleeping pills and shove me in a dark hole. Although I did wake up a few times, I couldn't get past that damn door. I couldn't shift I was in such a panic. Do you have any idea how painful it was to hear the screams of our pack, and not be able to help?!

“I wasn’t even the one who made the order Kara, Hank insisted you stay out of any fights. If word got out that you can't control your strength yet, you would be brought before the DEO to be tested, and if you failed, you would be slain!”

“WOULDN’T MY STRENGTH HAVE SAVED THE PACK!? AND WHERE THE HELL WAS HANK, ALEX!” Kara was yelling with tear filled eyes. People died for her. And people came to save her, but not the one who pulled her from that hole. Where was she?

“Hank left on his own to notify the DEO that Cadmus was active near National City. he wasn’t counting on Lillian herself going on a rampage. He would have personally taken you and the pups. Something must have happened to hank. Reinforcements would have come.”

“We came, maybe Hank is the one who called out to us.” Maggie intervened. Gazing out the window with hopeful eyes. They had mere minutes before they needed to leave. And with that, Winn was going to stay a wolf, Lena had a neon colored collar’s for occasions like this, but the city will be stressful on his wolves senses.

“Why is this happening. Why can’t I live a normal life…?” Kara whispered to herself. But not quite enough.

“Kara, my name is Maggie,” she knelt before Kara with tired eyes “And if there is one thing you should know, it’s that you aren't alone in this. Many wolves are and have been victims of Cadmus. And countless others who aren't human. If there is anyone I know who can relate to losing so much at their hands, it's Lena and Jace. hopefully, you will see them soon.”

Kara felt terrible. And on top of that, it still hasn’t ended. Eliza, her adoptive mother had a nasty head wound. She still didn’t know where she was, and she wanted to tear that woman Lillian limb from limb. “Countless innocent people died today because I couldn’t help. That changes today. I want to learn to control my shifts. I want to learn to control my mind properly like a normal wolf.”

“Honey, you are more than just a wolf, we also need to find a vampire to help you with your other urges.” Alex sat on the bed next to her sister.

James finally calmed down after being so upset with needing to move Winn into the city like this. “Look, Jace taught Lena everything she knows about the shift and all the urges us wolves face in daily life. The two of them are practically sisters and have no issue with their wolves. Jace will likely want some space after this but she knows many other species and can find a Vampire mentor for you, and Lena would be the one to Learn to shift from.” He said, trying to sound more at peace, but the worry still clear in his posture.

“Thanks. I don't want to be any trouble, but can the remaining members of our pack stay with yours for a time. We need to find a safe place for us and the pups.” The blonde was about to offer any help the pack might need, but Maggie jumped out of her seat and out the door where a young woman was bleeding out on the back of the wolf that released her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena will be ok guys. I love lil Lena to much. but please. I have a hard time writing this. and I feel I'm not doing it justice. any help is appreciated.


	3. What Happens Next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eyyyy. I'm dead inside. are you. we can all use some hugs. especially Kara right now. she is fucked up. don't worry tho. we see her happy side come out.
> 
> I love all you guys who encouraged me to keep writing. ill admit. I'm kinda tripping over my own feet on this fic because I have another that also should be worked one, and I'm busting ass at school and being messed with at work. so those of you (well really all of you because of you're all great) who supported me. you get a huge hug via the internet. (~*w*)~ t(o-ot) *just accept the fucking hug!*  
> sorry for this being a while and also being a bit short. but somethings better than nothing and i felt bad. mika is also another made up character based on my bestest friend who is troubled atm. he has the worst luck honestly. but his character is bomb af. just like the real thing. *finger guns* hope you like it.

"Oh my god, Lena, you fucked up this time. badly!" Maggie cringed at the shot that pierced her best friends leg. it still bleeds but not much blood was left seeing as Lena was a deadly pale color. 

Jace panted furiously, her lungs burned and her paws felt like she just walked over coals. not to mention her back was tensing up to the point she would shrink and whine every time her muscles pinched together. The pain was too much for her as she shifted with a cry. completely naked and covered in blood. but she refused to get up off her back. 

"Maggie, you need to clean the wound and apply pressure. we might need to cauterize it because we have 5 minutes atbest...shhhit... before we need to burn this place down with any evidence of who we are and where we are from. Get James, make him toss anything of ours in the Tahoe and stop as much on the roof as you can. we have extra people to be seated."

Maggie was already barking orders and Winn came out to see the two woman.

"is there anything I can do to help?"

"not in that form sadly." Jace slowly got off the ground and passed by Maggie who was holding the first aid kit in her hands. James hurried to toss their things in the truck.

"excuse me, My names Kara, I don't mean to stop you or waste time. I just want to tell you I'm deeply sorry for what happened to her and greatful for your help." The young blonde was chewing on her bottom lip. she could tell just from the scent that she wore some of Lena's clothing, as Alex wore Maggies. She knew by the scent of Kara that she was greatly distressed. well everyone here was, but her the most. it was as if she was at war with herself, despite trying to smile and be helpful. she was just like Jace in that sense. except Kara could pull of the happiness part better than herself. she just went on an expressionless pilot mode, kinda like she was now. mustering up what she could to not be rude, she looked behind her to find the blonde hot on her heels.

"Kara, nice name. mines Jace, sorry for what happened, but i don't have much time to talk." she turned into her own room. one she used to share with Mika. her old best friend, probably off in the deep woods of New Hampshire. wishing the best for her rogue friend. she quickly changed into shorts and a baggy black teeshirt.

"You can be more helpful to the pack's survival if you run and help James. anything that looks like a personal item, toss it in a bag and take it to the SUV outside. most of our stuff is in suitcases but we need to make sure nothing is left behind. Lillian is ruthless. she won't stop till she has all of us. you most of all, judging by her little rant. Lena really knew how to piss her off."

"yes, well I'm half vampire. guess that's an extra big no-no to her." 

Jace jogged back to the living space to see the white and grey wolf tugging a suitcase out the door. Winn has determined at least. that will play well to his survival.

Jace looked back at the woman. "Kara, help James."

"OH! right, I'm sorry, ill get right on it." Kara jumped right into action running around in a blur.

Jace couldn't help but Crack a small smile.

\----------------

Once they bent the bench seat down. they had all the new passengers find a spot and stay there. Lena was still out cold and now it was Winn watching over her in his wolf form.

Kara looked to lena and felt a burning sensation in her chest. she didn't know what it was, but it was painful. She felt guilty that this happened to her. but she also knew it wasn't all her fault. it was that horrible woman. her pack was near 20 strong. whittled down to nothing. just Pups, an untrained hybrid, and two wolves who, all be it, mean well, only keep holding her back from protecting. she knew she was meant for better things. they just haven't found a vampire to help. they are far and few between. the only one she ever met was her father, and he long since passed before he could teach her. they were always on the run from everyone. she cursed being a hybrid, especially when she couldn't use it to her advantage. But if it hadn't been for her. nobody would have heard the cries of her pack. they would never have been free of that Cadmus woman.

 

Jace was nice enough but she always seemed rigid and distant. like watching everything from outside her body. like one would look at a game of chess. she was strong and carried the pack, but she could smell the alpha in her was terrified. it was faint, probably because she wanted to be strong for the pups. the last thing we need is uncontrollable kids.

her eyes drifted back to the woman who was shot. her skin was porcelain, and hair black as coal. her hair was wavy and drooped around her, the dirt on her face seemed to do nothing to the woman's beauty.  
\------  
After some time, they made their way to an old garage. In the National city. it was a relatively busy street but you can hide most things as the garage sat back some. the house was just a pleasantry really. its shambles on the inside since hunters found out where Mika lived. he was too trusting. and when his girlfriend turned sour, she narked on him and he was forced into hiding. the garage was basically a fake image. he had an old dodge charger from the 80's in there and that was it. but there was a hidden door. boy how Mika loved his tricks, he was a were-panther. leave it to the cats to have secret hiding places.

"Jace...you have more than one garage. why the fuck do you have more than one." Maggie asked.

"well first of all. it ain't mine. It's Mika's. he has an arsenal and there is a bunker underneath it. so right now. it's our home. Mika always said, in any case of emergency I might be in, this place is always open to me. and since I need it, and you all are apart of the same pack, it extends to you."

 

Kara listened in on the conversation, growing restless. she didn't know what to feel. the burning in her chest said don't leave Lena. despite never seeing her before in her life, she felt drawn to her. she also felt grief and sympathy for the young ones. she knew they were in great hands with Eliza. but where could they go? it was fight or flight, and she knew she couldn't fight till they found a vampire.

"Jace, do you know any vampire's?"

"not directly, no, why do you ask?"

"she needs to rein in her strengths and being half vampire without a vampire to teach her how to BE a vampire, she is a liability. not in the sense that she is going to hurt us. it's just, her lack of Vampire discipline can bring Cadmus's eye' upon us and she is eager to help. I mean she would be very useful once she is fully trained. god, I'm sorry Kara, I'm making it seem like your a wild dog." Maggie was rubbing her arm self-consciously.

Kara just laughed. maggie was cute, and despite Alex trying to ignore her. she was smiling at the Alphas antics.

"it's alright, your trying to help."

Lena started to stir in her sleep, reaching out.

in half a heartbeat, Kara was right by her side, her quick movement juttering the Tahoe a bit. she winced as she realized she needed to tone it down a bit. but Lena's heart rate was spiking and Kara didn't know how to help any more than hold her. and that's exactly what she did. gently, she pulled the woman into her lap, the clothing Maggie threw on her were worn and the name of the band was fading from the shirt.

After a quick moment, Lena stopped stirring. only curling into kara and dropping her face to karas neck. the warm breath on her skin causing her to flush and raise hairs. she looked to Eliza real quick as if a silent question lingered between them. Eliza just smiled warmly with that All-knowing look. after all, her adoptive mother did know her well. so it wasn't far from the truth. 

"mom?"

"It's a good thing honey. you should always stay close to her, it will be painful to distance your self for long periods of time, same goes to you Alex, don't be so dramatic."

Alex glared at her mother for a moment and then went back to brooding. Kara just sank into her spot more with every moment with lena. like she was the sun itself. slowly melting away her anxieties.

"Kara, if I can get ahold of my friend Mika, he might know some vampires. he has met many other races in his life and I have no doubt he knows one old enough to help you. . . have you ever lusted after blood?"

"only the blood of animals really. white-tail deer is my favorite. but no humans, if that's what your concern is."

"good, if we need to, I can take you out on a hunt in a few days but for now, we lay low and stay here. Lena's connections with the police station can only go so far in your leave of absence. so in two days, Maggie goes back. and if Lena is healed enough. she goes too. if not. only one more day. I bet Cadmus will be going to the police to file a report of arson. we did just blow up the cabin."

"Do we have a plan for the young ones?"

"not yet. so they will stay with us for now. Mika will likely have left something for me to contact him by. he knows a lot more about were-Kind's movements. he can probably call in some favors to take the pups into another pack, although I feel that can be a problem. cadmus has grown bolder. hiding in cities is risky but out of the eye of Cadmus. we will figure that out later. for now, we unpack, shower, eat and rest. the lil ones need it the most. they just lost their parents."

Kara looked at the sleeping kids. she loved kids. she wanted to keep them with her, but she knew that that's exactly what got their parents killed. she was a danger without training. that was the cold truth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? not beta read. I know. if you get see sick from it. I apologies. its 2am. and I'm no star.


End file.
